Lord General HAV'OC
And here you stand before me? accusing me of genocide and planetary destruction, You humans are so Hypocritical!... the only difference between me and you... is I'm speeding up the process' '''~Lord General HAV'OC Overview Lord General HAV'OC the Immortal (Full title) or better known as Lord General HAV'OC, is the latest serving Lord General and Supreme Commander of the Talon Empire. Appointed after the disappearance of previous Lord General, Blaxxhir. Like most Lord Generals, HAV'OC is a mysterious man who's identity as well as appearance is always hidden behind his extensive array of Mythical War armour and Prestigious dress uniforms exclusively made for only the Lord himself. He stands tall, maintaining perfect posture, his movements are deadly and precise always with meaning and always with purpose. To be in his presence is to be in the most honourable yet dangerous position one could ever be. It has been told many times, that the presence of the Talon Lord General would make the blood of even the highest ranking and oldest of the Talon, run cold for days. HAV'OC speaks with the tongue of a hidden dagger, for every word is perfectly fabricated carrying an equal share of poison and fear with it. He speaks calmly and professionally, never stuttering and never having to repeat himself. WIP Chosen race WIP As a trial to prove his worth, Lord General HAV'OC commanded and organised the invasion of earth as well as the brutal battles of the Chosen Crusade, which at the time was kept in complete secrecy. It was after these victories that Lord General HAV'OC had proved worthy, choosing the Human race as his Chosen race. WIP Uniform All Uniforms and War gear of the Lord General are designed by himself. Lord General HAV'OC wears many different variants of his dress uniform. Crafted from the finest and most prestigious Talon materials by the Supreme Forge Master himself. Such materials are exclusive only for the clothing of the Talon Lord and cannot be seen anywhere else. His attire consists of prestigious medallions and decorations as well as mythical armour pieces and materials. Such Legendary examples of Talon tailoring is a symbol of the Lords Status and authority. Ranging from colours such as the Imperial flag colours of black and white, as well as more personal and elite colours of red and gold. All Uniforms included a Helmet which covers the entire head and face of the Lord General, hiding his identity as well as providing him with an elite Heads up display so that he may see all and hear all, making him Highly advanced even for Talon standards as well as impossible to hide anything from. One of HAV'OC's most famous and signature Uniform pieces is his long shoulder cape, hanging over his left shoulder and just shy of his ankle region. Such an item is always implemented in uniform, whether it be his most formal of dress attire or his most powerful of Mythical war gear. The cape comes in 3 main colours, all hold certain meanings for certain occasions. The Red Shoulder cape is worn as a standard of dress, it holds no extraordinary meaning. The White Shoulder Cape is the puriest of them all, worn only in the most formal of occasions such as an Imperial high command meeting or an important speech. Finally the Black cape, Worn in battle as a symbol of death. However, the black cape can be worn outside of battle, in the horrific circumstance that one may fail their Lord it is worn as a message that someone with in the Empire will be executed by his hand. The black cape is feared by even the most senior and honoured Talon of the Empire, for the black cape could mean the end of their own life. Lord HAV'OC also has access the finest War Gear of the empire. Ancient Relics of power passed down from generations of Lord Generals originating from eons ago. Such gear holds much power and is proven to be indestructible by all currently discovered entities in the universe. It is in times of war and great crusade that the Lord General will equip himself with this legendary war gear and charge into combat with his soldiers of Talon. Such War gear is so mighty and feared that even the sight of it would force any opposing entity to flee in fear, for in the presence if the Lord General their is only death and defeat. Abilities WIP Arsenal WIP Along side his vicious array of uniforms and War gear, The Lord General is equipped with the most advanced technology and weaponry that the Supreme Forge of Grand Talos has to offer. Devices and gadgets such as mobile Teleportation to rangless communications. However Lord General HAV'OC does not use firearms, even in combat it is rare for him to attack the enemy with range, for he fights his enemies face to face, utilising melee weapons and physic abilities. The Lord General uses only one firearm in his standard attire, which be the '''Lords Executioner'. Lords Command Staff Quotes